Zebra Blu
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ One-shot ] –Timothy tiene razón, serás una linda y dulce mamá Lenalee– suelta y la mencionada aunque se avergüenza de su comentario, sabe que se siente feliz. Su rostro le delata. (Allena, Allen x Lenalee)


**Disclaimer:** **D. Grey- man** es propiedad de **Katsura Hoshino** (trollshino)

 **Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar. Está centrado en Timothy y Lenalee aunque, tiene sus toques de Allena (la OTP)

 **Nota:** Qué puedo decir hoy es diez de mayo (día de las madres) y cómo yo ya no tengo (desde septiembre del año pasado), me entró el sentimiento.

* * *

 **Z** ebra Blu

* * *

─Emilia, ¿has visto a, Lenalee?

Le parece raro el que Timothy pregunte por ella apenas volver de la misión, además es algo tarde –pasada las dos de la madrugada– para que la chica exorcista continúe despierta.

─Ha de estar en su habitación.

Con un escueto "gracias", ve como ese travieso niño corre a toda prisa al lugar que anteriormente mencionó. Fue por un breve segundo pero, creyó ver algo de tinte azul en las manos de Timothy.

En otro momento le hubiera reprendido, regañado y más pero se encuentra medio dormida para procesar lo acontecido y sin más regresa a su cama para seguir durmiendo.

Tardo alrededor de quince minutos en llegar al cuarto de Lenalee. Tsukikami, no dejaba de molestarle en el trayecto con eso de qué él podía darselo mañana –lo qué es cierto pero, le da vergüenza hacerlo delante de todos–, toma un largo respiro, poco a poco va soltando el aire tomado y una vez tranquilizado hace lo que vino a hacer.

Toc, toc, toc...

Toca fuerte y repetidamente.

─Lenalee, soy yo─menciona con un atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz.

A los pocos segundos, observa como la puerta frente a sí se va abriendo, de ella se asoma una linda joven de cabellos cortos de color negro con toques verdes o es verde con toques negros (no sabe cual es), observa como con su mano cubre el bostezo que escapa de su boca y antes de que su voz se le adelante, él actúa conforme planeo exhaustivamente en su cabeza.

Por impulso se abalanza sobre la joven, lo que logra que ella caiga al piso y él quede posicionado en el espacio de sus piernas. Con su mano izquierda le ayuda a incorporarse, sabe que Lenalee le observa con curiosidad o quizás sorpresa sin embargo, antes de que ella le diga algo el toma el latente valor que tiene y se le adelanta.

─Toma─menciona. Al tiempo que le entrega el pequeño ramo de flores que mantenía oculto en su mano derecha.

─Me costó algo de trabajo conseguirlas, esos _Akuma_ casi las destruyen todas. La general me dijo como se llaman pero, lo olvidé─informa, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Lenalee, acepta su regalo. Acaricia su cabeza con ternura y eso lo hace feliz.

─¿A qué se deben las flores, Timothy?─cuestiona, sin entender a qué se debe las acciones de ese pequeño y travieso niño.

Al terminar de formular su pregunta, se sorprende al ver como el siempre interactivo y travieso de Timothy se pone nervioso.

─Como sabrás hoy es diez de mayo–comenta, con timidez. Le es raro qué Timothy agache la mirada y no le vea directamente a la cara.

─¿Y?

─Bueno, cómo lo digo. Aunque he pasado poco tiempo aquí en la orden, siento en cada uno de ustedes es la familia que nunca tuve, tengo un montón de tíos, primos...

El escuchar eso le enternece a pesar de la atadura que los junto a todos, le hace feliz qué Timothy piense en cada miembro de la orden como su familia.

─Tardaré un largo tiempo en nombrar el papel que cada uno de ustedes representa para mí pero Lenalee, tú tienes el papel de la madre que no recuerdo y cómo hoy se festeja su día quise celebrarlo─finaliza.

Con timidez alza el rostro para ver la reacción de Lenalee ante su inesperada revelación y al ver sus bellos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, entra en pánico.

─Le...

Su habla se ve interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo de Lenalee, aunque ella continúa llorando su gesto le transmite amor, protección, ternura, puede asegurar qué la calidez que siente en su cuerpo es igual a la maternal qué nunca experimento y al igual que su linda, joven madre sustituta, él se pone a llorar mientras corresponde a su abrazo.

─Gracias, Timothy─dice, después de un tiempo.

Nunca esperó el qué Timothy le viera de esa manera, al igual que él, ella no recuerda aquel calor maternal de su madre o su rostro. Su apoyo siempre fue su hermano mayor, quién tomo ambos roles para criarle así qué ahora en su turno de corresponder el rol que Timothy le dio.

─Timothy, es momento de que vayas a dormir. Debes de estar cansado de la misión─comenta con dulzura.

Timothy, le suelta y le da un beso en la mejilla. Después se incorpora y le ayuda a levantarse, un bostezo escapa de sus labios y ella ríe por ello.

─Hasta mañana, Lenalee─le dice saliendo de su habitación.

─Por cierto, prometo ser un buen hermano mayor así que ya no hay necesidad de que te escondas Allen─agrega y eso la hace enrojecer.

Y con ello el pequeño Timothy se pierde de su campo de visión. A los pocos segundos él mencionado sale de su escondite y se coloca a un lado suyo.

─¿Eso quiere decir que Timothy me ve cómo su padre?─suelta, señalando se.

─Eso parece, Allen-kun.

Sopesando ello, ambos jóvenes enrojecen. Sus rostros parecen rivalizar con el rojo de una manzana madura.

─Por cierto, Lenalee pon en un florero las flores de Timothy─comenta para hacer conversación.

Con ello observa como Lenalee busca el objeto antes mencionado, al encontrarlo lo llena con el agua que está en la jarra que se encuentra en su buro. Lenalee, se acerca a las flores de tinte azul y las huele, él se siente embelesado de la escena... Aunque fue un intruso en la anterior conversación, se sintió conmovido por la confesión de Timothy.

─Timothy tiene razón, serás una linda y dulce mamá Lenalee─suelta y la mencionada aunque se avergüenza de su comentario, sabe que se siente feliz. Su rostro le delata.

─Y tú serás un gran papá, Allen-kun─remata ella y ahora es él, el avergonzado.

Es bueno que ambos estén en su propio mundo y olviden que mañana Komui dejará a Timothy, huérfano de padre. Aquel hermano mayor, padre y madre a su vez no perdonara al pulpo albino qué no tiene un argumento válido para estar en el cuarto de su linda hermana a esa hora.

* * *

 _Y bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leer._

 _A mí gusto, yo veo a Allen y Lenalee como los padres sustitutos de Timothy... Con ello, finalmente pude plasmar una de las muchas ideas que tengo al respecto._

 _Si se preguntan el ¿a qué se debe el nombre del fic?, son el nombre de las flores que Timothy le regalo a Lenalee (vayan a Google para ver como son)_

 _Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_

 _(los reviews, son gratis)_


End file.
